The Foul Cry
by MakChan
Summary: GermanyxReader. While on a mission, your plane crashed into Germany - and you were immediately taken into hospitality by Ludwig and Feliciano. As you heal, will your scarred love heal as well?


You found yourself stiff on the bronze colored rocky ground. The wind burned your gory open wounds and everytime you wished to get up, you simply couldn't; your feet wouldn't let you. It was almost as if you couldn't move your numb legs..

Your eyesight was blurry, but you were able to see altering colors of a flaming orange, red and yellow. It shined in your orbit slowly, followed by crackling and the smell of thick smoke. Your eyesight had cleared after a few minutes, and you weakly turned your head back to your ruddy legs. The odor of sweltering flesh sickened you, bringing a metalic taste to your mouth. You were burned badly..

That's right - your plane had crashed. That explains the flames that's roasting your body.. You cried for help once, but it was no use. The sounds of flames blazing covered your shouts.

Something had disturbed your vision of complete auburn. Black leather boots and a cargo green German uniform. He had blond fair hair that was carted back, and blue crystal eyes that you could easy get lost in; as blue as the pure ocean. He had stiff manly shoulders and strong muscles, and his glare was cold.. You began to wonder if you crashed somewhere in Germany, judging by his uniform. Was it a bad idea to be here? You're part of the allies..

"Um.." You looked up at the icy looking man, biting your lip nervously, "W-who... goes there?"

That was the last thing you said before passing out once again. The pain was too much to endure and you couldn't cling onto your life anymore - at least, that's how it felt. You could no longer feel your limbs and everything was pitch black.. Lost in your mind.

It seemed like a fleeting second, but you regained conciousness. You found yourself in a comfy bed with a navy blue blanket. Your legs could also feel again. The man from before walked into the room holding a thin white bowl with steam seeping from the top. A more petite boy with brown hair had walked in with him, clinging to his arm, shouting.. something..

You lifted yourself up weakly, rubbing your head in pain, "Uh.."

It was awkward. Really; it was. He glare was softer than it was before, and he sighed while handing the bowl of.. Wurst?

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Look it! She's awake!" The light auburn haired boy smiled like a huge dork. He seemed more light hearted and caring.. His brother, maybe? Or maybe his husband?

"What happened?" You held your head in confusion, the metalic taste forming in her mouth again. Your eyesight immediately went to the more grand man. All he did was shrug.

"Veeh~! PASTA!" The boy whipped out a bowl of steaming noodles from behind his back and handed it to you. As it was about to reach the bed you were in, he dropped it and shrieked, throwing his arms around, "HOT HOT HOT! DOITSU! DOITSU! IT'S HOT! IT'S HOT!"

"WHY ARE YOU HOLDING IT WITH YOUR BARE HANDS YOU IDIOT?" The man hollered. He picked up the scrawny boy by his collar and dragged him over to the kitchen. You heard the faucet go on and it ended in a few minutes. They returned to the bedroom again and the boy's hands were bandaged with a ragged white cloth. He did, however, smile.

"Doitsu?" You questioned. You heard the younger boy call him that several times - is it his name?

The man sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head, "It's Ludwig."

You chuckled, nodding your head, "Ludwig. Um.."

Before you could ask what happened, Ludwig had continued, "Did you crash? You were pretty near the crash sight."

You nodded at once, blinking with your wide [eye color]ed eyes, "Uh.. Yes. I suppose so.. I think the engine broke down or something.. Oh. That's right. My name is _."

"VEEEE~ I'M FELICIANO~!" The more upbeat boy had bellowed. You chuckled at his silliness - he was so active! You turned your sight over to Ludwig, who had a small smile placed on his face.

"So.. Feli?" You beamed. You found Feliciano quite long, besides; Feli sounded cuter! Feliciano nodded his head, not a single care in the world.

"If I recall," You began, trying to get the situation straight, "I was driving my plane and next thing I knew my engine had broke. I managed to stay in the air for a little while but my plane eventually went down in a hard crash.. Must have ended up in Germany, seeing how my main destination was-"  
>If they were to find out that you were from the allies, they would definitely try to kill you! You shook your head, putting on a small act; it's just a little white lie, after all, "I.. I don't remember.."<p>

"Your legs were burned badly," Ludwig replied, pointing to the wrapping on your limbs. You nodded, the aroma of burning skin still filling your nostrils..

"Vee. Sleep over.." Feliciano threw off his clothes, waddling over to the bed. He lifted himself up onto the mattress and pulled the blankets over him.

"ITALY!" Ludwig shouted. He threw the covers off of Feliciano and rolled him out of bed, "WHY AREN'T YOU AT YOUR HOUSE?"

Feliciano got up off of the ground and rubbed the newborn bump on his head. His eyes were half open and he wiped the drool off his lip, "Ve... It's warmer here.."

Ludwig shook his head, a long sigh coming out of his mouth. In the meantime, you chuckled; they must be pretty close. You then realized that you were trespassing in his bed, and your gleam had turned into a short frown, "Well. Where will you sleep?" You asked, concerned.

"I have work to do so I won't be sleeping tonight," Ludwig shrugged. You looked away from him, biting your lip nervously.

What if you don't make it in time?


End file.
